


Fuery’s Curse

by writerinthedark (wintermelonbubbletea)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Military, Missions Gone Wrong, Mustang's Team, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermelonbubbletea/pseuds/writerinthedark
Summary: The mission is over, but not to Sergeant Kain Fuery.
Relationships: Kain Fuery & Riza Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye & Team Mustang
Kudos: 1





	Fuery’s Curse

He hears the violent crackling of wood, the slow collapse of walls, and the hurried footsteps of soldiers. Sergeant Kain Fuery is all too familiar with the sound of a mission over. 

Fuery called the signal. The lieutenant hadn't uttered the code, but it was either now or too late. 

The team saves her, yet she vehemently refuses to divulge what transpired while she was out of the team's sight. Only Fuery knows the details, and he won't disclose what she won't tell. As the only witness, he understands the curse he has to bear: he heard Hawkeye get raped. •

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Lately, I've been fascinated with drabbles, or 100-word stories. The word limit is stifling, as I'd always been inclined towards long-form content, but the confines of this type of fan fiction push me to work my way around it. It's a welcome change of pace, a challenge that's oddly liberating. It's easier and faster to write, too, which helps take pressure off me when I get overwhelmed with story ideas but too little time to sit down and write them.
> 
> Still, I'm quite new to fan fiction, and I know I have a long way to go in terms of the quality of my writing. I would appreciate comments! 
> 
> I don't know why I'm so hung up on Hawkeye being abused — I mean, I _know_ why but I don't have the guts to say it? — and I think it's quite refreshing, for lack of a better term, to see it from the perspective of the youngest officer in Mustang's team, someone almost like a little brother to his brothers- and sister-in-arm. 
> 
> I hope you liked this short piece. ☺️ Please let me know if you want to read more of it.


End file.
